1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector position assurance system for use with a latch on an electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors having snap-lock latches and connector position assurance (CPA) members are generally well known in the art. One type of snap-lock latch uses a sleeve type connection locking design. A sleeve type connection locking design uses a window in the sleeve of a mating connector to attach. A typical axial CPA for a locking ramp type design does not work for window type locking. Once the typical CPA is engaged after assembly with the mating connector, the primary latch is free to lift when depressed.
There is a need for a CPA connection system which can be used in a sleeve type connection locking design which helps to prevent the primary latch from opening once the CPA member is locked in an actuated position. There is also a need for an axial CPA connection system which has a stubbing feature to prevent the CPA member from being moved from an unlocked preassembly position, but which has the stubbing feature reduced once the electrical connector is attached to a mating connector.